Shopkins: The Movie (2019)
''Shopkins: The Movie ''is an American–Canadian–Australian animated film, based on the television series, Shopkins. It will be directed by Paul Gillet with Universal Pictures releasing the film on Friday, 12:23PM, May 31, 2019. Plot The Shoppies & Shopkins of Shopville prepare for their first Friendship Festival, overseen by Jessicake in Small Mart. The festivities are interrupted by an invasion of monsters commanded by the broken one-eyed shoppies Tempest Shadow, who uses magical obsidian orbs to petrify Jessicake's fellow princesses; Cupcake Queen gives Chandelia incomplete instructions to seek help from "the queen of the hippo" before they are both petrified. Jessicake flees the city alongside her seven shoppies friends – Bubbleisha, Peppa-Mint, Popette, Donatina, Rainbow Kate, Sara Sushi and Pam Cake – and her ten Shopkins, Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Lippy Lips, Cheeky Chocolate, Strawberry Kiss, Buncho Bananas, Poppy Corn, D'Lish Donuts, Sneaky Wedge, and Cupcake Chic. Tempest is contacted by her superior, the Storm King, who reminds her to gather all of Shopville's princesses for him to harness their magic through his mystical staff, promising to restore her horn in exchange. Jessicake's group travel to the desert city of Klugetown in search of the aforementioned "hippos". A feline con artist named Capper offers to escort the group, secretly intending to sell them to settle a debt; however, he develops a genuine friendship with them. Jessicake discovers an atlas that reveals the "hippos" to be hippogriffs, exposing Capper's treachery. After the group evade a pursuing Tempest aboard a delivery airship, Tempest brings Capper to guide her to them, but he deliberately misdirects her to atone for deceiving the group. During a lunch break, the airship's birdlike Captain Celaeno and her crew reluctantly allow the group passage, revealing themselves to be former pirates that have been forced into the Storm King's service. Rainbow Dash persuades the pirates to defy orders and take the group to the hippogriffs' kingdom on Mount Aris. In celebration, she performs a Sonic Rainboom that inadvertently gives their location away to Tempest, forcing the group to escape in a makeshift hot air balloon before Tempest destroys the ship with the pirates and Capper on board. The group reach Mount Aris to find it deserted; while exploring the ruins, they become trapped in an underwater cavern, where they are saved from drowning by the seapony Princess Skystar and led to her undersea home of Seaquestria. Skystar identifies her kind as the hippogriffs, transformed by a magic pearl used by her mother, Queen Novo, to hide from the Storm King; Novo demonstrates by turning the shoppies into mer-shoppies and shopkins into a fishkins. When Novo denies them the pearl to use against the Storm King, Jessicake desperately attempts to steal it while letting her friends unknowingly distract the mer-shoppies. Her plan backfires when she unwittingly triggers an alarm, prompting the outraged queen to banish the entire group to the surface. Abandoned by her friends over her actions, Jessicake is kidnapped by Tempest and brought to the Storm King in Canterlot to have her magic absorbed; en route, Tempest gains Jessicake's sympathy when she divulges how she lost her horn in a monster attack as a lil shoppies, which caused her own friends to shun her for her dangerously unstable magic. Meanwhile, after Apple Blossom and the Shopkins alerts Jessicake's friends to her capture, Capper, the pirates, and the hippogriff Skystar return to help them infiltrate Canterlot and mount a rescue. The Storm King retaliates by conjuring a tornado in the city with his newly empowered staff, betraying Tempest as well. Jessicake saves Tempest from the tornado and reunites with her friends, who work together with her to take the staff. The Storm King hurls an obsidian orb at the group to reclaim the staff, but Tempest jumps in his way, petrifying them both. The Storm King's body falls and shatters, while the group use the staff's magic to revive Tempest, who returns the stolen magic to restore the princesses and the damaged city. The Friendship Festival resumes, and the shoppies and shopkins celebrate with all of the allies Jessicake's group have made on their adventure. Tempest is disheartened by her still broken horn until she is convinced by Jessicake to join the party by producing a fireworks display with her magic, happily accepting the group's friendship. Cast * Jessicake * Chip Choc * Popette * Apple Blossom * Donatina * Kooky Cookie * Bubbleisha * Lippy Lips * Peppa-Mint * Cheeky Chocolate * Buncho Banana * Strawberry Kiss * Spilt Milk * Suzie Sundae * Chee Zee * Cupcake Queen * Rainbow Kate * Pam Cake * Marsha Mallow * Pineapple Lily * Lippy Lulu * Lucy Smoothie * Daisy Petals * Pirouetta * Cocolette * Toasty Pop * Slick Breadstick * Ericado * Tempest Shadow * Code Red * Queen Novo * Diggs Capper * Verko * Grubber * Lix Spittle * Captain Celaeno * The Storm King * Mystabella Soundtrack The soundtrack will be released on April 21, 2019 by Universal Music. There are currently eight tracks set to be released, with one original song by Sarah Burgess. The lead single "In The Shoppies World" by American singer Sarah Burgess featuring Australian singer and rapper Briggs was released on Friday, 09:35PM, January 18th 2019. * In The Shoppies World - Sarah Burgess feat Briggs (03:50) * Working This Together - Shopkins Shoppies cast (02:38) * Everyone for This World - Jessicake (03:10) * A Friend in Need - Capper (03:11) * One Small Things - Bubbleisha and Queen Novo (03:52) * Space Between - Peppa-Mint and Apple Blossom (04:01) * That's What I Know - Jessicake and Donatina (02:33) * Open Up Your Eyes - Tempest Shadow (4:54) * Inside Out - Mystabella (02:20) * Life of the Party - Shopkins Shopkins cast (03:21) Trailers * Shopkins: The Movie (2019)/Teaser Trailer in November 24, 2018 * Shopkins: The Movie (2019)/Trailer #1 in February 13, 2019 * Shopkins: The Movie (2019)/Trailer #2 in April 14, 2019 * Shopkins: The Movie (2019)/Trailer #3 in May 4, 2019 Gallery Posters File:Shopkins-The-Movie-Original-Logo-in-New-York-Toy-Fair-2016.png|Original logo from New York Toy Fair 2016. File:Shopkins-The-Movie-(2018)-teaser-poster.png|Promotional teaser poster Trivia * This plot similar to 2017 film My Little Pony: The Movie. Category:English-language films Category:Animated Films Category:2D films Category:2D animation Category:American animated films Category:American children's films Category:American films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Films based on toys Category:Moose Toys Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Shopkins Category:Canadian animated films Category:Canadian films Category:Australian films Category:Taylor Movies Studio Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:2019 Films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Metro-Goldyn-Mayer animated films